Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
Ultra high definition televisions (UDTV or UHDTV) are currently commercially available in market while ultra high definition (UD or UHD) video is not readily available for viewers to watch. Especially for web videos, the typical quality is still standard definition (SD), full high definition (FHD), or even lower resolution. When UDTV users try to watch web videos, the image quality of SD or FHD frames will look dramatically degraded when displayed on UDTVs. Two factors for the degraded display are compression and lower resolution of the samples than the display resolution. Compression sweeps away details and regular image upscaling or interpolation is unable to provide sufficient image sharpness and fine detail. Typically the resulting display looks blurry due to loss of the fine image details at least because of those two factors.
At the same time, there is a significant lack of HD video content where the majority of TV channels and DVD movies are encoded with standard-definition (SD). Displaying SD video on HD or Ultra High Definition displays can result in poor images. Often images suffer from significant degradation of image quality particularly with compressed image data and lower frequency image data. Some poor images suffer from artifacts at the block boundaries and propagation of accumulated noise.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with adaptive enhancement mechanism to display three-dimensional images. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.